The Truth About His Wrist
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Set after Piedmon's defeat but before Genai's letter appears. Matt notices the single black sleeve on Tai's left arm and asks about it. The answer he gets is not what he, or anyone, was expecting.


"Hey Tai," Matt called out to his friend, who was standing next to his sister Kari at the edge of the group.

Matt himself was stood with his brother, TK. Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy were standing in the middle, making iddle chit-chat, their respective digimon by their sides.

Tai stopped talking to his sister and they both, along with Agumon and Gatomon, walked over to the two blonds. "Yeah Matt?"

The older Ishida pointed to Tai's left wrist. "Earlier, when me and Gabumon arrived on the scene, I couldn't help but notice you have a black arm thing on your wrist, and I was wondering why." He explained.

Everyone else went quiet as they'd all been wondering that, but were just to afraid to ask.

Meanwhile, Tai's face had gone pale and he was breathing heavily. "Hey now, heh, come on Matt, you don't really need to know that, do you?"

Matt stared at him. "One of the rules of friendship are you never keep secrets, Tai. I promise not to make fun of you or tell anyone. Digimon's honor."

As her older brother thought over the pros and cons, Kari just wanted to go home, or at least get of the mountain. "Tai, tell them." He looked at her. "You promised me you'd tell them if they asked."

The brunet sighed. "Ok Kari, I'll tell them." He looked at the other digidestined. "Listen up, I've never told anyone except Kari this, so it never leaves us, understood? Not even my parents know, so don't tell 'em." Once everyone had nodded, Tai procceeded to remove his glove and black arm band, everyone leaning closer to get a good look.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. Even TK understood what he was seeing.

Littering the inside of Tai's wrist was a collection of scars, some long, some deep, some old, some new.

"Tai," Izzy murmured. "Is that what I think it is?"

Tai nodded.

"Your a self harmer?!" Joe screamed. "Holy hell!"

Tai looked down, ashamed.

"Joe, stop screaming, your making everyone uncomfortable." Mimi said sternly, to which Joe imediately shut up.

"Oh Tai..." Sora muttered.

Kari looked at her brother. "I think you'd better explain it to them, try and make them understand."

Tai nodded and looked at his fellow team mates. "Sora, do you remember when i first started the soccer team?"

"Yeah. You weren't very good."

"I know. That's what about five others thought as well, as they beat me up for it."

"That's why you had a black eye the next morning." Sora said softly.

Tai nodded.

"Wait, what does that have to do with you being a self harmer." Mimi questioned.

"I was just getting to that, and I'd prefer it if you called me emotionally challenged, not a self harmer." Tai replied. "Anyway, by the time I got home, their words had sunk into my brain and I found myself thinking I was useless.

"That same day in the evening, I was doing the washing up, because our dishwasher was broken, and my arm slipped and ran over a knife. As blood poured out of my arm, I found my emotional pain draining out and being replaced by phsical pain. After that, everytime the pain was to much, I would cut. It was like that until Kari found out."

"I walked in on him slashing at his wrist like a butcher on sugar high and - " Kari was cut of by the sound of Joe's retching. "Sorry."

Joe stood back up, wipping his mouth. "Thats ok. Can you just describe it a little less graphically?"

Kari continued where she'd left of. "Anyway, I ran at Tai screaming, trying to snatch the knife out his hand, almost killing myself in the progress.

"After he'd calmed down, he explained everything to me from the beginning right up to why he was doing it at that moment.

"He explained to me that he'd got a 14% on his last test and his teacher had been shouting at him to get a higher grade or she'd have to keep him back a year. Tai'd come home, charged for his knife and had been slashing since.

"I got him professional help and they gave him pills and they started to work after a while. Tai cut less and he was perfectly happy. The end." Kari concluded.

"That explains he scars, but what about the new scratches?" Izzy asked.

Tai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hoping you wouldn't ask... When we came to the digital world, I didn't have my pills. Since I didn't have my pills I resorted to cutting. Just for the hard core stuff though... Like when being leader got to much, or when Matt left, and Matt punched me, when you all shout at me and call me worthless, when Matt fights me, when you ignore me..."

All the other digidestinded felt terrible. They'd helped make Tai cut again, and they felt extremely disapointed in themselves.

No one felt as depressed as Matt did right then though. No one else noticed it, but most things that had forced Tai to cut had been because of decisions made by the blond lone wolf.

Matt walked over to Tai and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Man. This is mostly my fault. If I hadn't left you wouldn't have cut as much. I'm sorry, Tai."

Tai returned the hug. "It's Ok, Ma-"

Matt tighted his hold. "No it's not OK! I led you to hurt your self! Atleast let me make it up to you."

"Ok Matt, make it up to me, then."

Matt pulled back a fraction, seemingly weighing hiz options, before crushing his lips to Tai's.

Mimi, Kari and Sora went all fangirl at that moment, their digimon following suite, except Gatomon, who looked away.

Izzy chose to copy Gatomon and look away, as TK ran over to Joe, who had fainted with a nose bleed.

Just as the brunet returned the kiss, Izzy's computer beeped, signaling email which happened to be Genai, and when he saw the two he had an unexpected yaoi fan moment.

AN. Let me say rigt here. I can take reviews telling me my story is shit if people tell me how to fix it. What I hate is when certain people, such as this one guest, tell me i have no idea what Im talking about. Tai told his friends because he thought he could trust them. Thats why he was so open with them. I also wrote this awhile ago, thats why it might be crap. I'd also like to see this guest right a story. You have apsolutely no right in telling someone their stills and ideas are shit. So go tell someone else. If i do get anymore reviews like that, I'll tell you now, I won't care. 


End file.
